


Never Been Kissed

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Background Jackson/Lydia - Freeform, It's not at fluffy as it seems at first glance, M/M, i don't know I haven't planned this out at all it just kinda happened, i need to stop posting new things when I haven't finished old ones, it gets kinda sad sorry, probably background Sterek eventually tbh, this is what's supposed to go in the tags right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I was also wondering if... If you would..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"If I'd teach you how to kiss too?" asked Danny, smirking to try to ignore the fluttering he was feeling in his abdomen.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Yeah, I mean, if you don't mind," mumbled Isaac, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"N-No problem," said Danny, his calm, cool and collected exterior slowly slipping away.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Can I...?" asked Isaac, trailing off as he gestured to Danny's lips.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Go ahead," whispered Danny, not really sure when their voices had gotten so hushed.</i></p><p> </p><p>They shared their first kiss in the eighth grade. Danny hoped it wouldn't be their last.</p><p>Rating may go up in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS FOREVER AND I NEEDED TO JUST GET IT POSTED OR ID GO CRAZY  
> Idk how long it'll be till I update and I don't know why I keep writing more sad childhood friends fics  
> I have a problem

Isaac Lahey and Danny Mahealani met for the first time when they were both ten, about a month before their fourth grade year ended. Danny had just moved to Beacon Hills from L.A. and even though the boy was new to the school and had come at such an awkward time in the year, he had no trouble making friends. He bonded first with Lydia “I’m too busy being a child prodigy for gross boys” Martin when he was seated next to her and she commented that he looked much cleaner than any other fourth grade boy she’d ever seen. Next was Isaac, and his friend Jackson Whittemore, who had lived across the street from each other for as long as either of them could remember, and both of whom latched on to Danny immediately.

Danny was perfect - everyone thought so. There was just something about him that made people look up to him - something besides the growth spurt that he hit two years early. He was smart and nice and outgoing and far too attractive for his own good, something that boys and girls all throughout the town agreed on, even when he was only ten. He only got more attractive as he aged, and by the time he was in seventh grade, even the high schoolers who were too cool to even notice most middle schoolers thought so. Almost every girl within five years of his age a crush on him at some point, and many of the boys too - even the ones who had previously believed themselves to be straight, so in October of eighth grade, when he quietly told Rebecca Harlowe that he was sorry, but he couldn't go to the fall dance with her because he was gay and it wouldn't be fair to her, there wasn't much any of them could say about it. 

in June of that year, he became the only middle schooler in the whole town ever to be invited to the huge Hale end of year party, something that not even Lydia “I’d rather be pretty than smart” Martin had achieved. Laura Hale herself, who was known for only inviting the very elite to her parties, especially one as important as her very last end of year party before leaving for college, took only thirty seconds after seeing him while she was at the middle school picking up her little sister Cora to walk up to him with an invitation and a wink. Isaac and Jackson just stood behind him with their mouths wide open as he politely thanked Laura and then informed her that he actually had plans that night, but that he wished he could’ve made it.

Laura was speechless for the first time in all her eighteen years of living. No one ever turned down an invitation to a Laura Hale party.

After she left, Isaac and Jackson jumped at him, asking why he hadn’t accepted, because Laura Hale was clearly more important than the plan the three of them had to hang out and play video games, and he simply shrugged and told them he’d rather spend time with his two best friends than a bunch of people who didn’t even know his name. That’s just the kind of person Danny was - he was nice to everyone, but he never wanted popularity. It just came to him somehow, as naturally as Lydia’s math skills or Stiles’ apparent inability to stop talking - and the three of them had one thing in common; they all found these natural talents entirely unnecessary and at least a little embarrassing.

That Friday night found the three best friends in Isaac’s basement in a half-circle around the TV but not really caring enough to actually turn it on, celebrating that they’d finally finished middle school.

“Hey Danny?” asked Jackson, his head dangling off the side of the couch he was laying across.

“Yeah?” replied Danny from where he was digging another soda out of the old freezer in the corner. It didn't work anymore, but the metal still stayed cool enough to keep out the heat generated by the baseboard heaters.

“Do you think I could be Lydia Martin’s type?”

Danny was hardly surprised that his friend had noticed the strawberry blonde’s transformation that year from geek to goddess, and Isaac seemed to feel the same if the snort that he tried and failed to cover with a cough was any indication. Danny of course, knew that Lydia’s transformation had been almost entirely for Jackson’s benefit, but he wasn’t going to break her trust and tell Jackson that, so he returned to where he'd been laying with his head on Isaac's stomach before he got up and settled for, "yeah, probably. You’re basically everyone’s type.”

Isaac chuckled again, and this time he didn’t manage to conceal it at all, and Jackson shot him a glare. “You got a problem, Lahey?” he snapped, and the sight of skinny, awkward, peach fuzz mustached, halfway through puberty Jackson trying to look threatening just made Isaac laugh harder, making Danny move his head back up from its spot on the curly haired boy’s stomach as he began shaking. Danny smiled too, and Jackson turned away, arms crossed.

“Jackson,” sighed Danny, shooting Isaac a meaningful look.

“Sorry Jackson,” mumbled Isaac, clearly not sorry.

“Whatever,” grumbled Jackson, keeping his back turned but looking considerably less grumpy.

“I was only laughing because... Because...” stuttered Isaac, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he thought the idea of Jackson being everyone’s type was so funny.

“Because he knew about the massive crush I had on you last year,” said Danny, to save his friend from having to come up with something that would most likely be something along the lines of “I remembered something funny I saw yesterday.”

“Really?” asked Jackson.

“Really?” asked Isaac. “I mean, uh, really. It was ridiculous. Going on and on about your eyelashes and stuff. It made me a little sick to be honest.”

“But I got over that ages ago,” Danny assured Jackson. “It was really hard, but I finally accepted you could never love me back and moved on. It was truly a dark time in my life, but I’m past it now.”

“Huh,” said Jackson, looking half proud and half uncomfortable, and staring at the wall, deep in thought.

“Did you really?” mouthed Isaac to Danny as Jackson’s back was turned.

Danny smirked mischeviously and shook his head, putting a finger to his lips as Jackson finally turned back to them, where Isaac was now chuckling again.

“I’m sorry I made you go through that,” he said, very seriously, and Danny smirked.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I think I’ll be okay... eventually.”

Isaac kept chuckling, Danny leaned back so his head was resting on Isaac’s stomach again, Jackson leaned back onto the couch cushions, and the three boys fell into a comfortable silence.  
It was already around one in the morning and they were all exhausted. Danny was close to falling asleep curled around Isaac when Jackson finally broke the silence.

“Danny?” he asked again.

“Yeah?” replied Danny, keeping his eyes closed.

“What’s kissing like?”

Danny was silent for a moment, and Jackson was starting to think he really had fallen asleep this time when he finally answered. “It’s nice. Soft I guess. I don’t really know how to describe it.”

“Is it... Is it hard?”

“Not really. Well... I don’t know what to say. You don’t really know what it’s like until you do it, you know?”

“No, not really,” said Jackson.

Danny laughed. “Well, you’ll probably find out soon if you ask out Lydia after all.”

“What if I don’t know what I’m doing? What if she laughs at me?”

“She won’t laugh at you,” said Danny, but the look on his face was less than sure.

“Wait,” said Jackson, and if Danny had been sitting up he would have seen the slightly terrifying look spreading across his friend’s face that showed he’d had a truly terrible idea.

“Here we go again,” grumbled Isaac just loud enough for Danny to hear him, rolling his eyes.

“Would you teach me?” asked Jackson.

“Teach you,” echoed Danny, his voice flat.

“Yeah!” said Jackson, excitement shining in his eyes. “I mean, you said you did have that crush on me, now you can see if the crush was worth it, and I can kiss Lydia without her laughing at me. It’s win-win-win-win.”

“Except for me,” interjected Isaac. “Sorry, but I don’t know what exactly I get out of watching my two best friends make out.”

“You can get in on this too,” smirked Jackson, winking at Isaac. “You know you want to.”  
Isaac rolled his eyes and tried to look nonchalant, but Jackson noticed the blush rising on his cheeks.

Interesting.

“Hey, I haven’t even agreed to anything!” exclaimed Danny.

“Come on Danny, please?” asked Jackson, pouting at his friend in a way that was distinctly puppyish.

“Fine,” the dark haired boy sighed. “But only tonight. After tonight, this never happened. Got it?”

“Got it,” said Jackson, grinning. Danny elbowed Isaac in the side, and he jumped slightly and looked back at the other two boys, cheeks still light pink.

“What? Oh, got it,” he mumbled, looking anywhere but right at Danny. Jackson’s smirk grew wider.

“So, do you want me to just...” Danny gestured between the two of them.

“Well I know you have more experience here, but I’m pretty sure it would help if you were next to me, yeah.”

Danny rolled his eyes but got up and sat down next to Jackson on the couch.

“So...” said Jackson, suddenly a lot more nervous than he’d like to admit. Danny chuckled and reached forward, placing his hand gently on the side of the shorter boy’s face, leaning slightly to the left and letting his eyes flutter closed. Jackson mimicked him, and the Hawaiian boy slowly brushed his lips across those of the pale boy sitting in front of him. It was sort of odd, Danny thought, to be kissing his best friend like this, and the stubble on Jackson’s upper lip tickled his, but his lips were soft and molded easily to the older boy’s.

He deepened the kiss slightly, and Jackson let him, their tongues pressing against each other lightly, the kiss slow and languid. Jackson’s teeth bumped his a few times, and he tried to move his tongue a little too much, but considering he’d never kissed anyone, Danny was surprised at how nice it was.

“Huh,” said Jackson, when Danny pulled back a minute later. “That was pretty cool.”

Danny laughed. “Only you would describe a kiss as ‘pretty cool,’”

“What else am I supposed to say? ‘That was so hot. Make sweet gay love to me Daniel?’”

Isaac choked from his spot on the floor where Danny and Jackson had almost forgotten about him. “Sorry,” he wheezed, holding up the soda he’d been attempting to drink. “Must have gone down the wrong pipe.”

Jackson’s smirk came back full force and he turned his attention to Isaac, who shrunk under his gaze. “Have you ever kissed anyone Isaac?” he asked, his big blue eyes wide.

“Su-sure I have,” stuttered Isaac. “I’ve kissed plenty of people.”

“Name one then,” said Jackson. “And great aunt Helen doesn’t count.”

“She-she lives in Canada,” said Isaac. “Her name was Can...dy. Candy.”

“Candy from Canada? Was she a hooker or did she just have really mean parents?”

“Shut up,” snapped Isaac, crossing his arms. The two boys often had fights like this, and sometimes Danny wondered if the only reason they were still friends was because they were neighbors and both were friends with him. He wouldn’t be surprised.

“I’m going to sleep,” declared Isaac, getting up and leaving the room to find his sleeping bag.

“Jackson,” sighed Danny, glaring at the blonde boy.

“What?” asked Jackson innocently.

“That was mean. If he doesn’t want to say he hasn’t kissed anyone, that’s okay.”

“I was just wondering!” said Jackson, holding his hands up defensively.

Danny sighed and asked himself, not for the first time, how exactly he ended up with two best friends who argued about something new every five minutes.

Isaac came back eventually, his cheeks still tinted pink but looking considerably less embarrassed. Jackson had claimed the couch to sleep on as usual, so Isaac and Danny crawled into their sleeping bags and cuddled up to each other as they often did, falling asleep quickly. 

It seemed to Isaac as if he’d just blinked, but when he opened his eyes again he was seated on the couch where Jackson had been earlier, and Danny was in front of him, much closer than he’d ever been. “So...” Isaac found himself saying, just as Jackson had, and suddenly Danny’s lips were on his, and it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Eventually though, Danny was pulled away from him and his eyes fluttered open, where he found himself laying on the floor, the dark haired bot curled around him protectively and an embarrassing problem in his pants that he needed to go take care of. 

He extricated himself from the mess of blankets and limbs that he and Danny had become and tiptoed off to the bathroom feeling slightly awkward, but if he’d looked back or stopped to listen, he might have noticed Danny reaching out for him and whining slightly in his sleep, and if he had been inside Danny’s dreams at that moment, he would’ve known the Hawaiian boy was having the exact same dream he’d had - and enjoying it just as much.

********

The next morning, Jackson left early, telling them that he had to go get ready for his plans with Lydia that evening, where he was going to ask her if she wanted to go on a real date. Isaac teased him for leaving so early when his plans weren't for another 6 hours, but Danny understood what he was trying to do, blushing when Jackson shot him significant look and said, "you kids have fun," on his way out the door.

"So..." said Danny, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairwell up out of the basement. "What do you want to do now?"

"You," Isaac almost said, but he stamped on that thought right away. Danny was perfect and he was just... Isaac. But that dream... Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I've never actually kissed anyone."

"Really?" asked Danny, trying to look shocked, if just for Isaac's benefit.

"You're not a very good actor," mumbled Isaac, blushing and walking back to the couch, eyes studying his socked feet.

"Neither are you," said Danny, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, shut up," Isaac grumbled good naturedly. 

"You didn't have to tell me that you know."

"I know," said Isaac. "But I wanted you to know. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Isaac," said Danny, lowering his voice. "Don't tell Jackson."

Isaac blushed and tried to brush it off, but Danny could tell how much it meant to him. 

"I was also wondering if... If you would..."

"If I'd teach you how to kiss too?" asked Danny, smirking to try to ignore the fluttering he was feeling in his abdomen.

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't mind," mumbled Isaac, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"N-No problem," said Danny, his calm, cool and collected exterior slowly slipping away.

"Can I...?" asked Isaac, trailing off as he gestured to Danny's lips.

"Go ahead," whispered Danny, not really sure when their voices had gotten so hushed.

Isaac leaned forward slowly, mouth slightly open, eyes fluttering closed, and Danny copied him, tilting his head to the left.

Both boys inched forward, as if afraid that the other would jerk away at the last moment and slap them, asking why they possibly could have thought that was okay. Finally though, finally, their lips touched, and it was as if the simple brushing of lips had sparked a fire in them. Danny reached forward and grabbed the other boy's shirt, pulling him forwards so quickly their teeth collided. Isaac let out a little gasp and threaded his fingers through the other boy's dark hair, humming a little in the back of his throat when Danny licked into his mouth, wanting to taste and memorize every inch to of it.

The kiss was fast and messy, nothing like the slow, languid kiss Danny had shared with Jackson the night before, and Danny couldn't have liked it more. Their teeth bumped together and there was probably too much tongue, but to both of the boys, it was perfect.

Eventually, they broke apart, breathing heavily, faces flushed. "That was... Not exactly what I was expecting," chuckled Isaac, not sure where to look.

"That was pretty good Lahey, for your first time, but I've gotta say... I think you could use a little more practice."

Isaac's mouth dropped open and he finally looked at Danny, slightly offended, and was about to say something when he noticed the smirk playing around the corners of the younger boy's mouth. "You know, I think you may be right," he finally said, leaning forward again so his lips pressed against Danny's. This kiss was slower, less feverish, but when they heard the door at the top of the stairs open and footsteps begin to get closer and broke apart, they were both still flushed and breathing hard.

"You boys want some breakfast?" came Mr. Laheys voice from the top of the staircase.

"Maybe he won't notice," whispered Isaac.

"No thanks Mr. Lahey," called Danny back, jumping up and beginning to gather his things as the footsteps got closer. "I was actually just leaving."

"You come back soon then, alright Danny?"

"Yes, sir," said Danny, forgetting his flushed face and bruised lips for a moment and nodding at Mr. Lahey. He could've sworn he saw something flash in the older man's eyes and looked away quickly, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"Great, son. Well, I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing. Isaac, if I could talk to you in the kitchen when you get a chance, that'd be swell."

"Swell?" mouthed Danny when Mr. Lahey was back on the stairs.

Isaac shrugged. "He starts sounding kind old when he's... hungry. When he's hungry."

Danny gave him a questioning look but Isaac just glanced away, under the pretense of picking up some of the soda cans scattered around the floor. Danny turned back to tying his shoes, frowning slightly.

"I'll, uh, see you later then," said Danny, straightening up.

"Yeah, for sure," mumbled Isaac, looking down at his socked toes.

"Best friends, right?" asked Danny.

Isaac coughed. "Yeah. Best friends."

Danny went in for a hug just as Isaac held his hand out for a handshake, and they collided in the middle, arms tangling together. Finally Danny stepped back and shook Isaac's hand awkwardly, staring at him for a moment before swooping in and kissing him on the cheek. "Bye," he said, running a hand through his hair and then turning and running up the stairs.

Isaac took a deep breath and collapsed backwards onto the couch. He was really and truly fucked.

********  
Danny emailed Isaac that night, because his dad wouldn't let him have a phone or a Facebook, asking if he wanted to hang out some time that week. He didn't reply. Danny emailed him again the next day, and the day after that, and by the end of the week when Isaac still didn't reply he finally decided to stop sitting on Jackson's couch and staring at the house across the street and actually do something about it. It had nothing to do with the fact that his friend had whacked him on the back of the head and said that if Danny didn't get over there in the next 10 minutes then Jackson would physically remove him from the couch and carry him across the street. Jackson could never actually lift Danny, he could only bench about 30 lbs. Nevertheless, Danny peeled himself away from the soft white leather sofa that Mrs. Whittemore loved so much and made his way to the Lahey house.

Mr. Lahey answered the door on Danny's second knock, as if he was expecting him. "Hello Danny," he said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, uh, looking for Isaac. Is he here?"

"Oh, no, Isaac's out with his brother at the moment. I can tell him something for you if you'd like?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, can you tell him that I... Just tell him I stopped by."

"Sure thing son."

"Thank you Mr. Lahey," said Danny.

"You're welcome."

Danny turned to head back to Jackson's house, but Mr. Lahey's voice interrupted him. "Danny, wait!"

"Yes sir?" he asked, turning back.

"Isaac's seemed a little upset the last few days, could you talk to him?"

"Of course Mr. Lahey. Thanks for telling me."

Mr. Lahey just nodded and shut the door.

"Who was that?" asked Camden, walking up to his dad.

"Oh, no one to worry about," said Mr. Lahey, walking back towards the living room. "Have you done the dishes yet?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you get to that and stop asking nosy questions."

"Yes sir."

********  
Danny stopped by the house the next day, but was told again that Isaac wasn't home. He had almost lost hope by the third day, and when Mr. Lahey opened the door looking upset, his worries grew. 

"Is... Is everything okay Mr. Lahey? I'm sorry I keep showing up like this I just really need to talk to Isaac."

Mr. Lahey sighed. "I'm sorry Danny, but Isaac doesn't want to talk to you."

"Wh-what? Please sir, if I could just talk to him for five minutes, to explain-"

"To explain what exactly Danny?"

Danny froze for a moment. "N-nothing. Just a little bit of a fight we got in. It's not a big deal, I just want to talk to him, please Mr. Lahey."

"Isaac's made it very clear that you're not welcome here any longer, and I'm very sorry, but I think you should go."

"...Oh," said Danny, fighting tears. "Okay. Well, could you just tell him I'm sorry?"

"Of course Danny. I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but if it helps, I think Isaac's probably overreacting. I'm sure he'll have calmed down in a few days. Just give him some time."

********

Danny tried to give Isaac some time but as days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month, he just couldn't handle it anymore. Jackson was off dating Lydia and working out constantly, and Danny was left to sit in his room with no one. Finally, two weeks before school started, when he still hadn't talked to Isaac since the day after school got out, he sent one more email.

"Isaac,  
I'm really sorry if our kiss offended you. I wasn't lying about you being my best friend, but I can't deny that my feelings for you aren't just friendly anymore. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way, but please just tell me how you feel, even if you don't want to talk to me anymore - anything would be better than this silence. I miss you so much, and I'll do anything to fix whatever it is that I did wrong, if you would just tell me what it was.  
Love,  
Danny."

He spent an hour writing the email, checking and double checking his grammar, and another hour debating whether or not putting the word "love" at the end was too much, but finally he decided to just send it. If Isaac was really that angry with him, it's not like one word could really make him that much angrier.

Maybe it could though, because Danny didn't hear back from him for the rest of the summer, and by the time he received a reply, two days before school started, he had almost completely given up hope. All the email said was,

"I miss you too."

No signature, no context, just that.

When Danny tried to approach Isaac at school, he turned and walked the other direction as fast as he could, but Danny couldn't miss the brilliant black eye blooming on his face.

********

2 years passed. Lydia finally started accepting her math skills as something to be proud of, Stiles got on some meds to get his nonstop talking to at least be a little more manageable, Jackson had a real life zero to hero transformation thanks to his constant working out and the discovery of face wash, and Danny's popularity just continued to grow. He grew another six inches, got a six pack and some skinny jeans, and by sophomore year, anyone who might have ever considered saying something to about his sexuality back in the seventh grade certainly didn’t dare now. Danny Mahealani grew up, got over his childhood crush, and didn't look back.


End file.
